Ebriedad V
by lori777
Summary: Tomoyo, ese único nombre tiene molesto a Fai. KuroFai. BL


**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHONiCLE © CLAMP**

**Notas: Situado en el mundo de Piffle**

**Advertencia: BL/ yaoi**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**Ebriedad V**

Tomoyo, un solo nombre con mucho significado, obviamente nunca la había visto antes pero al conocer a la presidenta de la compañía Piffle Princess se dio una idea de cómo era "su" Tomoyo. No podía negar que ella era hermosa, y esa lindura era la única razón por la que se mantenía bebiendo. Era un joven muy resistente a la bebida. La princesa y el chiquillo dormían, Mokona también pero su razón su otra razón de desvelo aún seguía despierto en su cuarto.

"_Se nota que tú no te has encontrado con la razón por la que estas huyendo"_ fueron sus palabras, pensar en ello lo mareó de sobremanera, el miedo subió por su estomagó, y vómito, un movimiento inesperado.

—Pensé que eras de estomago fuerte—dijo el moreno cruzando el umbral.

—¡Ah! Papá… si lo soy pero—calló al sentirse mareado de nuevo.

—Si no te cae bien las bebidas de este mundo, no las bebas en exceso—regaño retirando todas las botellas vacías, unas diez.

—Ja, en verdad eres "papá"—dijo Fai, una vena resalto de la frente del moreno.

—Deja eso…—susurró controlando su ira.

—Jejeje— se burlo Fai para luego vomitar un poco de nuevo, estaba débil. Kurogane no pensó en limpiar eso, pero luego se arrepintió.

Primero llevó a fai al baño, después de "desahogarse", lo llevó a la cama. Fai se recostó un rato, desde su cuarto escuchó como el moreno limpiaba el desastre que provoco.

"_No me siento bien" decía la dulce niña en cuclillas, Kurogane rodó los ojos. La cargó sobre su espalda hasta su habitación. El chico se quedo con ella toda la noche._

—No tienes que vigilarme, ya no voy a beber (hoy)— dijo Fai acomodándose en la cama. Kurogane gruñó, ver a Fai en la cama revivió un recuerdo con Tomoyo-hime de su infancia.

—Cállate y duerme—ordeno, Fai se sorprendió y obedeció.

"_Jejeje pareces un papá" dijo Tomoyo entre las sabanas._

"_Eso es ridículo" se quejo Kurogane, Tomoyo rió más._

_«De verdad son parecido… es misterioso» _pensó el moreno algo fastidiado.

Al poco rato, Fai se despertó y encontró a Kurogane descansando en el sofá de su habitación. El rubio bajo la mirada, y sonrió con tristeza.

_«Tonto Kuromi, eres demasiado amable» _una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, —Tu amabilidad me lástima—susurró echándose a dormir. Kurogane pudo escuchar, en el silencio de la habitación, las palabras de Fai, el moreno frunció el ceño.

_«Idiota flacucho»_ pensó Kurogane, espero unos minutos antes de cubrir a Fai con una sabana y salir de ahí.

—No me deje solo— dijo Fai levantándose de pronto, sujetando la camisa del moreno.

"_No me dejes sola"_

Las mismas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, con la voz de Tomoyo.

—Entonces no me iré—respondió Kurogane en automático la misma respuesta que en su sueño.

Kurogane se acercó a la cama, donde se tomo asiento. El rubio calló unos minutos, suspiró.

—¿Tú quieres mucho a Tomoyo-chan, verdad?— pregunto Fai, pero mientras lo hizo se arrepintió de pronunciar cada palabra.

—…es por eso que has bebido como idiota—dedujo Kurogane con la ceja levantada, sin responder a la pregunta. —No pienses en eso—dijo revolviendo los cabellos rubios de Fai, nunca antes lo había hecho, pero Fai no se quejo.

—No me respondiste—replico Fai. Kurogane no dijo nada pero su mirada gritaba que no se entrometiera.

_«Me gustas» _Fai se acerco al moreno, deseaba poder besarlo pero por los nervios y alcohol, se fue corriendo al sanitario, Kurogane rodó los ojos. Fai descanso la cabeza sobre el retrete, estaba cansado y mareado. Kurogane lo sacó de ahí y lo devolvió a la cama.

—Quédate quieto—ordeno el moreno, Fai obedeció. —Eres terco, igual que ella—pronunció el moreno, Fai se molesto con la comparación. Entonces Kurogane hizo algo que él no esperaba, lo besó. Fai realmente estaba sorprendido de aquel acto, incluso creyó estar alucinando por cogestión alcohólica, sin embargo todo era real y Fai no hizo nada para que se detuviera.

La bebida subió su temperatura, o quizá era la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento por ser atrapado, es temible, ese nuevo sentimiento era temible, en su mente ya no existía ni Tomoyo, ni Ashura, nadie, solo Kurogane y él. El beso se rompió a la necesidad humana de respirar.

—¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Fai desconcertado.

—…—Kurogane no dijo nada, su rostro era inmutable. Fai no pudo evitar llorar.

—¡No te entiendo! ¡Se supone que me odias!—gritó el rubio, Kurogane levantó la ceja.

—Pensé que eso es lo que querías ¿o no? Desde ese país llamado Outo…—explico Kurogane muy serio.

Fai recordaba mucho de lo que pasó en Outo pero nunca que dijera algo así, entonces su memoria _etílica_ comenzó a hacer efecto, y poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que hizo en Outo, esa ocasión en que en verdad se emborrachó por causa del juego, y que se le confesó a Kurogane, bueno no era una confesión como tal pero no pudo evitar el malentendido, después de todo, él lo besó, era lógico que creyera lo que no es… o ¿lo que si es?

—Por la cara que tienes, supongo que apenas te das cuenta…—refunfuño el moreno molesto.

—Yo… lo siento—intentó disculparse el rubio.

—El que no te entiende soy yo—replico el moreno muy cerca de Fai, al decir verdad lo tenía acorralado.

—Yo…yo… —sin una respuesta coherente, lo único que pensó fue robarle un beso a Kurogane, algo rápido.

—Idiota— exclamo el moreno, tomo a Fai de la cintura y lo dejo caer sobre la cama, estando encima de él aprovecho para besarlo como se debe.

Fai intentó no pensar en respirar, intentó no pensar en su estomago, ni siquiera en imaginar el sabor de su aliento, solo se dejo de llevar por el más alto. Kurogane se detuvo de repente, Fai abrió los ojos.

—Espero que no te confundas, solo quiero que entiendas que no te odio—declaro el morneo, Fai se levantó de golpe y abrazo al mayor.

—Gracias—susurró en su oído.

Kurogane durmió con Fai, pero no piensen mal, en realidad solo durmieron, digamos que el estomago de Fai no estaba para movimiento fuertes, y el moreno tampoco estaba listo psicológicamente de mantener una relación como esa, menos con esa persona, pero ya el tiempo lo dirá. (N/a. Y las CLAMP también xD).

**FIN**


End file.
